


Genie On A Table Top

by anoceanmonster



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Music & Bands, Challenge Response, Community: getmikeylaid, Established Relationship, M/M, Office Sex, Prompt Fill, Table Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anoceanmonster/pseuds/anoceanmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events Management was a fucking <i>bitch</i> of a job. Ray forgets why he even got in to it in the first place, something about there being nothing like the exhilarating feeling of live shows <i>blah blah</i> fucking <i>blah</i>. Some bullshit like that. Of course back then he’d been young and foolish and so desperate to get a job in the music industry that wasn’t dancing to the Mexican Hat Dance at <i>El Burritos</i> every time it was a customer’s birthday that he’d do just about anything to get it...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Genie On A Table Top

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xoxxblitz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxxblitz/gifts).



Events Management was a fucking _bitch_ of a job. Ray forgets why he even got in to it in the first place, something about there being nothing like the exhilarating feeling of live shows _blah blah_ fucking _blah_. Some bullshit like that. Of course back then he’d been young and foolish and so desperate to get a job in the music industry that wasn’t dancing to the Mexican Hat Dance at _El Burritos_ every time it was a customer’s birthday that he’d do just about anything to get it. 

‘Just about anything’ turned out to be working practically seven days a week for the next oh, what has it been? Eight years now? Ray sighs and scrubs his hands over his tired, red eyes before angrily hitting the ‘Reply’ button to the bordering on infuriating e-mail he’s just had to sit through – because NO, Mr. Dumb-ass Band Manager, your singer may _not_ put his entire family on the guestlist, not as the opening act and most certainly not as the show in question starts in forty-five minutes.

Ray types so fast he imagines smoke spewing from his laptop as he does his best to reply without suggesting the band manager smash his face in to the wall of the venue and then run himself over with the tour bus. _I fucking hate musicians!_ he grumbles to himself. 

“Are you trying to hammer a hole in your desk, or something?” 

Fingers instantly freezing, hovering over the keypad, Ray’s eyes dart to the doorway where his boyfriend is leaning, smiling with amusement and looking ridiculously hot and punk rock in tight, torn jeans and big black boots – not to mention his messy bleached quiff. He’s here because it’s Friday evening and Ray is still in the office, chained to his laptop like the over worked moron he always promised himself he would never become. 

The job’s not all bad. It certainly started paying off three years ago when he met Mikey Way, the bassist of one of the bands in a label showcase their company was handling. It took two months and Mikey’s cunning genius of somehow getting his band on the line up of every event Ray’s company handled before one of them finally cracked (Ray) and asked the other out. 

Ray smiles and shakes his head. “What are you doing here?”

“Rescuing my boyfriend,” Mikey replies as he saunters his way in to the office. “Because his capture must be the only reason he’s still here while the rest of the company is enjoying the start of a lovely weekend.” 

Laughing, Ray rolls back in his chair as Mikey perches himself of the edge of the desk. “I don’t know about ‘lovely weekend’. Half of them are at tonight’s show dealing with these assholes,” he explains, gesturing to his laptop. 

Mikey turns and peers at the screen. “In My Nightmares? Yeah, I hear those guys are assholes.”

“Their manager’s a real douche too,” Ray grumbles. “He’s been practically harassing me for hours with these ridiculous e-mails.” 

“Poor baby,” Mikey pouts as he rubs a palm over Ray’s shoulder. “Tell him to fuck off so we can go home, eat left over take out and fool around in front of the TV.” 

Ray hums and turns to kiss the hand on his shoulder. “I wish I could, but I still have to get through my inbox.”

Mikey frowns, eyebrows furrowing as he crosses his arms. “Can’t you just do it tomorrow? Or _Monday_ , like most humans?” 

“Baby…” Ray sighs. 

“I know, I know,” Mikey throws up his hands. “You have very important work to do that can not be disturbed, no matter how lonely or horny your boyfriend is.” Though he sounds annoyed, he quirks an eyebrow mischievously and licks along his own top lip with the tip of his tongue. 

Ray groans with the frustration of both _‘This has been the longest day in existence and I just want it to be over,’_ and _‘Oh god, why does he have to look so hot and distracting all the damn time?’_ “I really want to go home with you, but until my work is done I literally can not leave this desk.” He shoots Mikey one last hopeless look and goes back to tapping sadly away at the keys. 

He’s about two lines in to the next e-mail when suddenly his screen is flipped down and Mikey is pushing his laptop away and sliding himself in to its place. 

“Mikey, what are y-” but Ray is quickly silenced when his boyfriend drops himself in to his lap. Mikey presses his fingertips against Ray’s lips. 

“You say you can’t leave your desk and I’m craving attention. I guess I’m just going to have to think of a way to keep us both happy,” he says lowly, voice smooth and breath warm. 

“But Mikey, I-” Ray tries, but he’s quickly cut off as Mikey shoves the fingers against Ray’s lips in to his mouth. 

He grins and shakes his head. “I’m not leaving here until I get what I want, Mr. Toro.” 

Ray’s eyes flash with a feral desire as Mikey drags out the r’s in ‘Mr. Toro’, rocking gently against Ray’s quickly hardening cock as he does so. Every bit of resistance is pouring out of him as Mikey’s body presses firmer against his. Finally, Ray rubs his tongue against Mikey’s fingers, pushing them from his mouth so he can lick down Mikey’s palm and wrist, lapping at the pulse point as Mikey’s eyes flutter closed. He moans softly, the sound broken by a gasp as Ray’s hands move to cup his ass, groping and gripping, forcing them to move harder against each other. 

Mikey smirks triumphantly. “Fuck _yeah_ , Mr. Toro.” 

Ray digs his hands down the back of Mikey’s jeans, moaning when he feels nothing but flesh. “You sneaky bastard,” he accuses - but Mikey simply bites Ray’s mouth and grins before sucking him in to an obscenely messy kiss.

When Mikey reaches between them to rub at Ray’s hard dick, Ray tears his mouth away and gracelessly heaves himself up out of his chair while still keeping a grip of Mikey’s ass. All but throwing Mikey on to the desk Ray pulls their groins back together immediately before attaching his mouth to Mikey’s neck. 

“Yeah, _fuck yeah_ ,” Mikey whispers with excitement, his hands clawing Ray’s t-shirt up as he desperately tries to reach the belt. “C’mon, c’mon,” he urges, impatient, and Ray laughs in to his skin. With his large hands he yanks Mikey’s jeans down around his ass, not bothering with buttons or zips as he tugs them further down his thighs. 

Mikey’s feet flail against Ray’s legs, kicking and banging against them as he quickly tries to get them off. He manages, with a little help, and is soon naked from the waist down, dick hard and flush against his stomach, beckoning Ray closer. Ray quickly undoes his own belt as Mikey spits in to his hand and leans back on Ray’s desk, exposing everything for just a few seconds before reaching down and sliding his spit slick fingers inside himself. 

Ray pauses, breath caught as he takes a few moments to watch the way Mikey fucks himself, all perfectly arched back and half lidded eyes. “Fuck,” the word gets stuck in his throat until he chokes it out. 

Mikey licks his lips. “Yeah, that’s the idea.” 

Not able to stay away anymore, Ray surges forward grabbing Mikey’s wrist and pulling it away. Mikey spits in to his hand again before wrapping his slender fingers around Ray’s cock and jacking him slow and then quick. 

“Fuck, Mikey, you…you’re…” Ray struggles. Mikey kisses him quickly. 

“I know…you too,” he breathes back, tightening his grip before letting go all together and sliding his thighs around Ray’s hips. 

With one hand on his dick and the other on the desk, Ray lines up and pushes in to Mikey, eyes closing and muscles melting as the tight heat engulfs him. Mikey winds his legs around Ray’s middle as he lets himself fall back against the desk. Grabbing Ray’s hand, he guides it to his dick and pushes up in to Ray’s palm. Ray laughs and starts to jerk him off, fingers tight around Mikey’s cock as he slides in and out of his body.

Building up a quick and steady rhythm, Ray fucks Mikey in to the desk. He watches they way Mikey’s hips raise and back arches, head rolling to the side as he gasps – open mouthed, and whispers Ray’s name over and over. 

“Oh, fuck. Ray - _harder_. Fuck _yeah_ ,” Mikey pants, pulling his knees closer to his chest and sliding himself further down the desk, taking Ray in even deeper. 

“Oh, God - _Mikey_ ,” Ray chokes, pounding in to Mikey quickly as he jacks him to the same beat. “So good, fuck. It’s so – fucking -” 

Ray pulls back and watches himself disappear and reappear from Mikey’s tight heat, groaning every time his dick is consumed by his boyfriend’s perfect body. He speeds up until they’re just a blur of skin and sweat accompanied by those glorious wet slapping sounds of sex. 

When Mikey pushes down again Ray feels the all too familiar pull of orgasm, drawing his closer with each hard thrust. He slides his hands up Mikey’s sides, blunt nails digging in to his faded band t-shirt. “Close,” he says and Mikey starts to nod.

“Yeah. Me too. Fuck, touch me.” 

Ray complies, getting his hand back on Mikey’s dick and jerking him, fast and messy. As Mikey starts to tighten around Ray’s aching cock, Ray moans and pushes in again, quicker, harder, two – three more times before he comes. He continues to jack Mikey through it, mouth open and eyes closed as he spills inside his boyfriend.

“Oh, god – Ray. Yeah, I’m gonna come,” Mikey warns, voice tight and wavering just before he comes in thick white spurts over Ray’s hand and his own t-shirt. 

Ray pulls out before collapsing on top of Mikey, breathing heavily. Mikey runs his fingers soothingly through Ray’s hair as he catches his breath.

“Good job, Mr. Toro.” 

Ray grins.


End file.
